VAMP Ch 1
by Moatilliatta
Summary: While young lives of some characters were suppressed by the lack of information, the extension of the puzzle in which they were put to play in grew infinite, giving the sensation of every moment being unpredictable, bringing obvious consequences: hesitati


V.A.M.P.

Veiling Among Mourning Protocols

By: EvianCromwell & Moatilliatta

There is no proper way to start the chaotic narration of the problematical facts, which day by day, moment by moment, grew stranger. But, let us start this way: While young lives of some characters were suppressed by the lack of information, the extension of the puzzle in which they were put to play in grew infinite, giving the sensation of every moment being unpredictable, bringing obvious consequences: hesitation, fear, insecurity.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter I

'Dreaming of superior beings'

The fine and slim right hand, lightly tanned, passed its long fingers through the white window frame that gave face to the wet street in front of the humble Montaño residence. The nails retired the remaining paint fragments that hanged from the inferior border of the frame, releasing dirt, showing imperfections. She took her delicate left hand slowly to her forehead, cleared of hair. She sighted when feeling the temperature and barely smiled, giving a silent and unconfident laugh.

"Got fiber again, like always... Not even the medicine is working. Any ways... Zack… Why doesn't he come? He said he had something very important to talk to me… Something serious..." she raised her face a bit to see the already clear sky after a short drizzle. "He must be near here."

When she less thought about it, she was already asleep on the window frame of her room, letting the dry wind to play with her dark brown hair, and when she less though about it, heavy Convers struck strongly the stairs, running towards the second floor. The room's door opened violently.

"Ellen!" screamed the guy that caused the previous noises, with his green eyes widely open.

Ellen woke up with a fright, reacting to the calling of her name.

"Zack, da..! You scared me!"

"Ellen, you are not going to believe me!" shouted Zack as he closed the door sturdily and ran to sit on the bed of his fiancée with pinkish covers.

"But, what's wrong?"

"Yesterday... Last night!" Zack talked with tremors on his voice, making it seem more burden.

"What, Zack, what happened?"

"This guy, Hunter, told me that... that... I'm a vampire... I know it's weird, I can't even believe it myself!"

"What? Zack, I don't know what you're talking about... Have you been drinking?"

"He said… He said that I was the reincarnation of Gavyne's son… He proved it, Ellen! There is no doubt!"

"Uhm... Who's Gavyne and who's Hunter?"

Zack allowed himself fall to the pinkish cover, without stopping the eerie noises from his mouth.

"Ellen!" he screamed suddenly. "I am a vampire!"

"Uhm..."

"I am sure that you don't believe me... You don't believe me! Do you?"

"I do... It is you who is telling me this... You have no reason to lie to me, but…"

Zack released a disturbing scream and Ellen looked at him as if he were a weird-o.

Mean while, in the other side of the world, in an empty, white and clean hall, the neat shoes of two men provoked an echo of fake gun shots dissipating themselves along the whole corridor that seemed endless.

"You've made a mistake, Chandler…"

"Don't take it too seriously, Gavyne."

"You don't know the guy, Chase! That boy is almost a paranoid, he will take everything seriously while it upgrades him from the human rang that he hates so much like…

"You, Gavyne. Like you.

Gavyne stopped his giant figure of two meters and sighted while looking at the roof light of his routinary corridor, the light giving his gray eyes a lighter color.

"You know it..." said Chandler as he stood besides his friend, talking to him with his lightly point up. "You don't love him just because... That 'escuincle' is the reincarnation of Kalvin..."

Gavyne remained thoughtful, like evaluating the words of his partner.

"Did you say 'escuincle'?"

Chandler looked at him, also putting a thoughtful expression. He moved his lips lightly.

"Yes, I did."

"Wasn't that a Mexican canine race?"

"Canine?"

"Yes, the canine... the dog without hair..."

"Wasn't it... Chimizcuincle?"

"Chimizcuincle? Are you mad? That is a word product of your poor, sick mind." Said Gavyne as he started walking again, bringing back the loud echoes.

"He, I'm a psychologist! Someday I had to establish a psychological problem, nein?" Chandler walked behind Gavyne, following.

"You should have paid more attention to our History classes…"

"And you keep changing the subject, big head." Chandler hit Gavyne's head, disorganizing his black and mid-long hair.

"Hey! Everything, except my hair and face!" Said Gavyne hitting Chandler's back in the same friendship gesture before passing his fingers between his fine hairs.

"Yes, we all know already you got a "cutie" reputation to hold, Ventrue..."

"And we all know already that you don't need to build up one, Lasombra..."

"Hey, watch your words, prince…"

"Hey you, inferior creature, talk to me with respect or else." Said Gavyne in a teasing tone.

"Stop being such a queer and kiss me." Said Chandler, returning the sarcasm.

Gavyne laughed out loud while he opened the door and walked in his office in a soft pace. "Ok now, stop... We'll talk about this in rest hour..."

"And that if the boy doesn't dies before, ha!"

"Hum... Don't you even joke with it… Whatever, go to pretend you listen to people." Smiled Gavyne as he closed the door of his office.

"Aha, yeah, laugh about it, one day you'll need me." Laughed Chandler as he walked away following the corridor.

The right side of a man sticked out from one of the half-opened doors, letting the light of the corridor illuminate his face and shoulder.

"So… The reincarnation of the famous Kalvin Klein Cromwell _does_ exist… Interesting…" His yellow eyes turned to see the ceiling for a while making their way between though and thick blonde hair. "Like the brand? Hum… I hadn't notice… any ways."

A pale and refined hand took the left shoulder of the man. The man with the thick and blond hair turned rapidly.

"I see you keep investigating, Frederich..." The man said looking directly with his deep blue eyes to Frederich, which were shining with the poor light that came in from the corridor, watching him behind his very light almost white blonde hair, forming a smile.

"Are all the US citizens as slippery as you?"

"Yes, but not as cute. What did you find out?"

"You were right, Shawn…"

"In what? In my words that described Gavyne as a bag of shit?" Shawn smiled as he recharged himself on a wall, crossing his arms.

"That _and_ something else… Do you remember what you said about Alexander's suspicious attitude?" Frederich asked as he turned on the room's light switch, illuminating both men.

"Yes, was I right?"

"In deed… I just saw him talking to Hunter…" Frederich closed the door trying to make no sound.

"What did you hear?" Shawn asked in a curious way.

"It seems like the dead son of Alexander has finally reencarnated."

Shawn's eyes opened in surprise.

"What are you saying?" Shawn changed his arms' position, looking straightly to Frederich's eyes.

"Like you hear it."

"In a human?"

"That's what I understood, yes… But that is not the important part…" Frederich lowered his voice. "The point is that the boy might not be a Weiß…"

"Is he a naughty one?"

"For what I heard…"

Shawn turned his face to see the opposite wall of the one he was recharged on, thoughtful.

"What is Gavyne up to?

"I don't know, but I'm planning to reveal it…" Frederich looked the metal door with an almost lost sight but alert.

"Chapter I concluded"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sup! It's me, Moatilliatta! Sup? Muajaja! I'm!..not... back... TT FF keeps banning me! (They totally hate me xDD) so I guess it's about me xD NOT MY STORIES, or yes? O.o I dunno, I'll try again!! YES! MUAJAJA uhm... enjoy ..

-Moatilliatta

"We're now up here alone terror on the intercom, can someone save us?  
Systems malfunction blast it this damn machine, over and out captain.  
Something lurks creeps on the counter top, somewhere behind you,  
parasitic cyst, I can't stand to watch, it's coming up and out of your chest."

-Coheed and Cambria, Delirium Trigger


End file.
